


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Sherlock has been teaching Rosie how to play the violin. One day when John comes home from work, Sherlock and Rosie tell him they have a "surprise" for him. It is a surprise indeed for the unsuspecting doctor.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Sherlock sat on the chair next to the fireplace, watching as five year old Rosie stood in front of him, his violin in her hands, watching as the bow goes across the strings. His fingers conduct in time with the tune, but suddenly she stopped, and Sherlock opened his eyes. He noticed the bow drooping in her hand, and the sad look on her face. “What’s wrong, flower?” he said softly.

“I’m never going to get this right Papa.” She said sadly, as she lowered herself down to sit on the floor.

Sherlock frowned. He had been teaching Rosie how to play the violin for some time now. Rosie had come up to him a couple months ago, asking him to teach her how to play so she could surprise her father. So, every day for the past two months when John went to work or was out of the flat long enough, Sherlock would sit down with Rosie and they would have lessons, whether it be learning to read or write sheet music, how to hold the violin properly and even playing the instrument. Rosie had a bit of trouble to begin with, getting upset every time she got it wrong, but Sherlock kept teaching her how to fix it.

Sherlock got down onto the floor and held out his arms. Rosie crawled over, settling into his lap, and pressed her forehead against his chest. “You will, my dear. It takes time.”

“But we are showing Dad tonight.” Rosie said, raising her head, showing him her wet big blue eyes.

“Sweetheart, Dad will be proud of you, no matter what.” Sherlock said proudly. “Because I am sure am. You have done really well. It’s not easy to learn a song on the violin as quick as you have. You’re like your father, always ready to learn, and take everything on board all at once. That’s why your father and I are so proud of you, little one. Besides, you are so close. I am 100% sure you will be ready by the time Dad gets home.” Sherlock says, placing his arms around the small girl in his lap. “Come on, what do you say? One or two more run throughs and maybe then we will see if Mrs Hudson has some milk and cookies for us? Sound good?”

Rosie nodded her head, “Yes Papa.”

“Alright come on, big girl. You are squashing Papa’s knees.” Sherlock half chuckled/half grumbled as he helped Rosie out of his lap.

Later that evening, when John arrived back to the flat, he was surprised to find Sherlock and Rosie bundled up in their coats at the front door waiting for him. He smiled as he got out of the cab and little Rosie came running up to him, wrapping her arms around his legs.

“Hello, my sweet girl.” He said warmly, reaching down to pick her up. He grunted as he picked her up and held her in his arms. “You’re getting a bit big for Dad to hold you like this, Rosie.” John chuckled, but in all truth, he couldn’t help himself, he would hold his little girl like this forever if he could.

John carried them both over to Sherlock who stood by the door. “Hello love.” He smiled and kissed the detective’s cheek.

“Come inside now, John. You are cold.” Sherlock commented, reaching for the small girl in his partner’s arms.

John handed Rosie to Sherlock and shook the snow off his parka. Sherlock lowered Rosie to the ground and patted her head softly. “Go on love. Get ready.” Sherlock lightly pushed her into the flat, so he could shut the cold out.

John and Sherlock followed behind the excited young child in front of them. Once they reached the top of the stairs and entered the flat, Rosie grabbed John’s hand and pulled him over to the armchair. He looked at them both suspiciously, usually when they sat him down something serious had happened, so he felt a little worried. That worry only increased when both Sherlock and Rosie told him to close his eyes.

“What? Why?” John exclaimed.

“We have a surprise for you, Dad.” Rosie said proudly.

“Should I be worried?”

“No John. Just close your eyes.” Sherlock laughed.

John finally closed his eyes. Sherlock helped Rosie get into position. He gave her a little nod. “You can open your eyes now Dad.” Rosie said.

John hesitantly opened his eyes. His face lit up brightly when he saw the sight in front of him. Rosie grinned at her father, and began playing ‘twinkle, twinkle little star’. Sherlock had leant down beside her while she was playing, with a big smile on his face as he watched both Rosie’s happy smile and John’s ‘I can’t believe what I am seeing’ face. Rosie lost her smile however when she got a note wrong.

Sherlock got in quickly. “Carry on. Your doing wonderful.” He coaxed her gently.

John couldn’t help it. He had to look up at the ceiling for a moment because the image in front of him is so perfect, his perfect family, that he could feel tears filling the corners of his eyes.

John regained his composure and watched as Rosie played the rest of the song, without missing a single note. When she finished the final note, John and Sherlock started clapping, so proud of their little girl. Rosie looked at both of them, placed the violin down onto the chair beside her, before running into Sherlock’s arms and giving him a big hug. “Thank you, Papa.” She whispered into his ear quietly.

He held the little girl, holding her close to him. He looked up at John, who was now an emotional mess in the armchair. Sherlock smiled to himself, and patted Rosie’s back. “Go on, go hug your father.”

Rosie nodded, and ran to her father, climbing up onto the chair and into his lap cuddling into him.

“Rosie, my sweet girl. I am so proud of you.” John said wetly.

Sherlock came up to the armchair, sitting on the arm and putting his arms around his two favourite people in the world. “And I am proud of both of you.”


End file.
